In Love With A Killer
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: Jeff has become infatuated with Sierra. In order to get into a relationship with her, Jeff kills those who he deems are obstacles in their relationship and kidnaps her. Sierra finds herself terrified yet captivated by her kidnapper. Will she find a way to escape from the creepy mansion or will she find herself wanting to stay? MORE DESCRIPTION IN FIRST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1, Desicions

**Description:** Jeff has become infatuated with Sierra. In order to get into a relationship with her, Jeff kills those who he deems are obstacles in their relationship and kidnaps her. Sierra is taken to the creepy pasta mansion where she must adjusts to this new world she has been forced into while recovering from all the trauma she has recently experienced. Through all this, Sierra finds herself hating yet admiring her kidnapper at the same time. Will she find a way to escape from the creepy mansion or will she find herself wanting to stay there due to love?

 **Plot:** Stockholm Syndrome

 **Pairings:** JeffTheKillerXOC,

 **Setting:** Real World

 **Rating:** T

 **FanFiction Crossovers:** Will have references from the story "My Father" in this story.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.**

(Third Person Limited Jeff POV)

The teen dressed in black jeans and a white hoodie watched the girl from the shadows. She was walking home from school with a few of her friends, as she did almost every day after school. Her friend's names were Jessica, Erika, and Lizzy. The teen knew their names only because he had watched the four girls interact on multiple occasions before, while stalk-…too strong a word…- while watching over the one who had caught his attention. Jeff found the girl with long dirty blonde hair, and large greenish-blue eyes captivating. Jeff had been watching over Sierra for a few months, entranced by everything about her. The girl was average height with a few extra pounds on her, giving her a full, well-rounded figure. Jeff his in the woods that they walked past, listening in on the girls' conversation.

"He was definitely flirting with you Sierra, you know he was," Lizzy commented, a tall, thin, girl with short black hair.

A spark of jealousy shot through Jeff.

"He was not," Sierra replied back. Jeff narrowed his eyes as he observed the light pink dusting on the girl's soft cheeks.

"Cee-Cee," Jessica addressed Sierra with the nickname she had always called her by. Jessica was a tall girl with mocha skin who always wore gold jewelry, complementing her completion nicely. "Stop acting like you didn't notice it. Jacob was undressing you with his eyes while talking to you, and you enjoyed every minute of it."

 _'So his name is Jacob'_ Jeff thought. He had heard the girls talk of Jacob before, but up until today, said boy had only been a male friend.

Sierra began to speed walk away from her friends, the dusting on her cheeks spreading to her forehead.

"Hey!" Erika teased, "Don't run away from us! You wish he would have actually been undressing you then. Don't even try to lie!"

The girls giggled, including Sierra. Jeff tensed and gripped the handle of an object that he kept in his hoodie pocket.

"Stop. I did not want him to undress me. And he was not flirting with me!"

Sierra turned on her heels and glared back at her friends in an attempt to seem threatening, to which they only laughed and teased some more.

The woods that Jeff was lurking through would be coming to an end soon, preventing him from watching over Sierra walking the next two blocks to her house. The teen dragged his eyes away from the girls and turned to a different direction in the woods and began to walk.

 _'So,'_ Jeff mused to himself, _'She likes this guy also… That can't happen. If she continues to draw his attention, which she will, he will pursue her. If he pursues her, they will go on a date. If they go on a date, they may find each other's company enjoyable, which could lead to a relationship. Then I won't have any chance at all. That can't happen. No, that won't happen. I won't allow it. She is not allowed to have feelings for anyone but myself. How can I get her to blush because of me in the same way mentioning Jacob caused her to?'_

Jeff explored the different possibilities in which he could capture the girl's affection, while getting rid of the threat of Jacob. He did not know how strongly Sierra felt for Jacob; he was unaware if this was simply flattery, a crush, or more, but he wasn't willing to risk it. The branches and leaves beneath Jeff's dirty black converse shoes crunched with each step he took. Jeff was not particularly good at being silent, but he was good at many other things.

 _'I could kill him,'_ the sadistic teen mused, _'or I could ask one of the others to take care of him. Then again, I haven't killed many lately. Watching over Sierra has taken too much of my time.'_

Jeff continued to think of ways to eliminate the threat of Jacob as he walked through the woods for a couple hours with no destination in mind. One benefit of Sierra living in a relatively rural area was that there were plenty of woods for Jeff to hide in.

 _'If I kill Jacob, that will get rid of any guys coming between me and Sierra. But… that doesn't get rid of all the obstacles of us being together. I still wouldn't be able to get close to her. Her parents would never allow her to be friends with someone like me. I'll have to kill her parents also.'_

Jeff paused in his walking and contemplated this.

 _'If I kill her parents there will be nothing stopping us from getting to know one another and eventually being together. She can't stay at her house though after I kill her parents, the police will come and take her away. Probably ship her off to some home and I'd have to track her down all over again. No, that won't work. I'll have to take her away too. That's going to be so much work. Kill three people, which should be fun, and then bring her with me.'_ Jeff sighed, ' _But how else am I supposed to get to know her and be with her?'_

 **.o.o.o.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HELLO! So I haven't written a creepy pasta story in a while, actually it has been about two years since I last updated my past creepy pasta stories (those have been discontinued btw). But here I am, writing another creepy pasta story. This story is different from my past ones though, in that it is an OC X Jeff The Killer story.**

 **For those who have read "My Father" by me, yes. I will be continuing the cute Sally and her Mr. Slendyman relationship in this one, with Jeff being her big brother figure. I like to think that this story is simply two years later in the creepy pasta world from when we first found Sally. Lol. But anyways, I will put in things about their relationship and how I would have finished that story in here. So.. rejoice? Idk…**

 **Please comment ^_^ Even if you have negative criticism. I thrive off of comments. 3**


	2. Chapter 2, Sleepless Night

(Third Person Limited Sierra's POV)

Sierra snuggled into her soft warm bed. Outside the cold wind slammed against the house, likely with some snow mixed in. Autumn was Sierra's favorite season because of the way it made her bed feel so much warmer and safer at night. It was as though her bed was the safest place on earth, in her heated room, her parents sleeping right across the hall. Sierra clutched her stuffed elephant close to her, a comfort animal she had since she was a little girl. Elephants were always her favorite animal for the way they were so kind and intelligent and caring of those around them.

The teen girl glared at her alarm clock, which mocked her with the numbers 11:48. How late was she going to be up? She had been trying to sleep for the past few hours but for some reason she couldn't relax. At night she normally felt on edge due to a strange feeling of being watched, but after searching her room for any camera, glancing out her window at the tree that stood a few feet away from her window, and having felt this way for at least three months, she had grown used to it. Most night Sierra brushed the feeling off for paranoia, but tonight was different. She felt the usual feeling of being watched, but it was more… There was a darker, more sinister edge to the feeling tonight.

Getting up, Sierra went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had her long straight hair in a lazy low pony tail, her angled bangs cupped around her face. Small bags drooped under her eyes from lack of sleep. The tired teen stared at herself in the mirror for quite some time until real thought formed in her mind.

"Why am I standing here," she questioned to no one in an annoyed voice as she looked at herself with a dead-pan stair.

Realizing that standing in front of the mirror was not going to help, Sierra walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the med cupboard and began to take out different containers of pills.

"Advil. No. Dayquil. No. Cough syrup. No. Multivitamin. No. Fish oil. No. Come on…"

Sierra pulled the little bottles of pills out of the cupboard, looked at the label, and placed them on the counter in aggravation. She was far too tired to be reading tiny writing on multiple pill bottles. She pulled her eighth pill bottle out, thoroughly annoyed.

"Melatonin. YES!"

Sierra got a cup of water and took two of the tiny white pills with a smile on her face. The pills were a low dose of melatonin, but two of them were sure to knock her out for the rest of the night. After this small achievement of medicating herself, Sierra moseyed back up the stairs, into her room, and curled up comfortably in her bed. She fell into a deep sleep within a half hour.

.o.o.o.

"SIERRA!"

Sierra bolted up in bed from her nightmare. She had been dreaming that there was a giant toasted blue flat breakfast pastry chasing down her street. The breakfast food normally served with syrup had large vampire teeth sticking out from the center and angry eyes.

"I am never taking melatonin again," she mumbled to herself.

"NO! ARHG!"

The hair on the back of Sierra's neck stood straight up as her head shot to her door. That was her father's voice. There was a slam down the hall, similar to that of furniture being thrown. Sierra got out of bed, shaking in her tight black leggings and large baggy shirt. She brought her hands up to her chest and held them close while staring at the door.

 _'Someone is in the house… and they're attacking mom and dad…'_

The girl shakily stood there, lost for what to do. She did not have a closet in her room to hide in, but her room was right by the stairs. If she was fast, there might be a chance she could make a run for it and call the police.

Sierra took two baby steps towards the door, her heart pounding hard against her chest. Another step. Another step.

 _'Come on! Just run already!'_

Sierra took two large steps to the door and pulled it open. Immediately her stomach did jumping jacks from the scene in front of her. Blood. Blood was splattered on the hallway walls, and a large pool of blood oozed on the ground. Sierra followed the pool of blood to its owner. Sierra leaned forward and supported herself on the wall across from her door as the contents of her stomach emptied onto the floor, mixing in with the blood. Five feet away from her, the head of a female in her mid 40's resided, staring at her with eyes open in fear. The body was a foot away from the head.

 _'Mom.'_

"Sierra! Ru-ACK"

Sierra's head snapped up as she inspected the scene from down the hall. Her father's carcass lay on the ground, his head only partially attached. Sierra's wide eyes roamed upwards to the one standing above her father's body. The person was dressed in black jeans and a white hoodie, stained with bright red blood, their hood up which covered their face, holding a large butcher knife which too was covered in blood.

Sierra let out a blood curdling scream and ran for the stairs. Just as she was about to take the first step down, a pain shot through the back of her head. Sierra felt as though she was flying as her vision went blurry and the world around her swam into darkness.

(Third Person Limited Jeff POV)

Jeff ran down the hall and to the top of the stairs to witness what he had just done. Feelings of guilt and shame surged through his body, replacing the former adrenaline. Sierra was at the bottom of the stairs, her ankle bent in an odd angle. A small pool of blood seeped from beneath her head, her hair sticking to her face from sweat and blood.

Jeff took the stairs two at a time down to the unconscious girl. He hadn't realized how close she was to the stairs when he had thrown the book to knock her out. He hadn't wanted to harm her at all but if she were to stay awake, she would have called the police and that would have ruined everything.

Just at that moment, Jeff heard the familiar sounds of sirens in the distance.

"God damnit," he cursed while gently scooping the fallen girl into his arms. The frustrated teen grunted as he made his way to the kitchen which had a back door. Jeff spent longer than safe trying to open the locked door with one hand, giving up he kicked it open and ran out into the night, holding the girl close to his chest.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **A/N**

 **So I have a vote for you all. I'm debating on adding something about Sierra having a history of self harm. She won't harm herself in the story, but there will be some things about her having scars and such. I thought it might add some drama and tension and trust building between her and Jeff in later chapters. So let me know what you think! Should Sierra have self harm scars, or no?**


	3. Chapter 3, Kidnapped

(Third Person Limited Sierra's POV)

"Nngh," Sierra grunted in pain as she slowly woke up. Her head was throbbing and her whole body was sore. Rational thoughts had yet to form in her mind as she comprehended where she felt the most extensive pain. Her head, her ribs, and her ankle felt as though they had been hit with a baseball bat.

"Please stay still," a calm male's voice spoke. The owner of the voice could have been one foot away or five feet away and Sierra wouldn't have been able to tell, the voice echoed through her pulsating headache. "I'm not very good at this. It's not exactly my thing."

Sierra groaned once more as she began to form more rational thoughts. Her eyes squeezed together instinctively each time she felt a stinging poke in her forehead. Slowly, the girl groggily opened her eyes and shrieked. A male's face was inches away from her own. The boy's face was focused, his eye brows pulled together tight in strained concentration, his eyes studying a spot above her eyes. Waking up to someone's face so close to your own would spook anyone, but that was not what scared Sierra.

It was what was wrong with the boy's face. His face was the whitest face she had ever seen, whiter than any albino's face, whiter than white paint, whiter than any mayonnaise-obsessed sour-cream-white nerd. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black. His long unevenly-cut brown hair hung around his white face. His eyebrows black and what seemed like smudged eyeliner under his eyes. But his smile is what really got to Sierra. The boy in front of her had a smile that stretched far larger than what any normal person should have. The smile was different though. His lips did not stretch with the smile, in fact his lips were in a tight frown, but the smile continued. It was fleshy with dried blood lining it. Stitched closed, the two gashes from the corners of his mouth stretched back to a little bit before his ears. It was obviously an old wound but it had not healed properly. The image of such a face and the fact that said face was so close to her snapped her awake.

"Get away from me!" Sierra shrieked while crawling backwards away from the mutilated boy. As she moved back away from him, a sharp sting went through her head as she felt something being pulled. Sierra's back hit a hard wooden wall and some thin metal hung at her mouth, attached by a clear string from her head.

Sierra's heart pounded against her ribs, wanting to break free as she took in the scene in front of her while memories of the night before flooded her mind.

 _'Blood. Blood everywhere. Mom. Her head…'_ Sierra's stomach did a flip, _'Dad. Laying on the ground. Man. White hoodie. Run. Killed.'_

The scared teen girl's eyes bugged out of her head as she took in the appearance of the male in front of her. He looked to be in his late teens from what Sierra could tell as she observed his physical stature.

 _'I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I took melatonin last night and am still having strange dreams. I will wake up soon and all this will be over. I will be safely in my warm bed. I will walk out of my room and into the kitchen and dad will be cooking while mom drinks coffee. This is just a dream.'_

Sierra repeated these affirmations in her head and squeezed her eyes shut, counting her lucky stars that when she opened her eyes what she wished to be true would be. Sierra counted down from ten and opened her eyes.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sierra's screams changed from hysteric pleads to shrieks as the white faced teen leaned towards her with his arm outstretched. Sierra began to flail her arms and kick her legs while increasing the octave of her screams at his visibly angry face.

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU! AND STAY STILL!"

Sierra froze, her scream instantly cut off as if someone had flipped a switch. Her breaths were fast and shallow as her heart beat fast in it's cage. The terrified teen's eyes widened even more as the male in front of her crawled closer to her. It was only now that Sierra realized she was sitting on a mattress. The girl fisted the raggedy blanket below her as she kept the rest of her body as still as a statue. Her eyes jumped back and forth between the boy's face and his moving hand, which steadily got closer to her face. Sierra yanked her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut as the hand became inches away from her face. She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the fingers brush the side of her lip. Despite all the fear and frantic thoughts racing through her head, she was rather shocked that the boy's fingers were rather soft.

Sierra felt a pull on her forehead and then a sting, then something inside her forehead being pulled, then another sting a tiny bit below the other, then another pull. Sierra's breathing gradually slowed to long shallow breaths as the stinging and pulling continued, however she kept her eyes tightly shut. Finally there was one last tight tug and a snap of something breaking. Sierra felt the presence in front of her move away.

"There. I'm all done."

The girl stayed frozen in her position for a moment, unsure if it was safe for her to move. Believing that the boy was no longer on the mattress with her, Sierra slowly turned her head while opening her eyes to look at her kidnapper. He was sitting on the dirt ground in front of the mattress organizing what seemed to be a small pile of medical supplies. Sierra stared as he made a separate pile for bandages, gauze and other medical creams, disinfectants, and medical tape and wraps. He didn't look at her once as he organized this pile. Sierra brought her hand up to her forehead and touched where there had been a stinging before.

"Ttttsssss…" Sierra winced when her fingers applied pressure to the area. Gently, she brushed her fingers over the spot. What felt like stitches held a wound closed, the area was mostly clean except for the obviously once-gash that had dried blood and white blood cells drying on it.

 _'He cleaned and sewed my forehead…'_ Sierra thought with glazed eyes, her mouth slightly agape. Shortly after though, she narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowing into a tight line.

"You… you killed my parents," Sierra whispered out.

The teen finished arranging the medical supplies and stood up. He looked down at the traumatized girl with an emotionlessly calm face. Sierra glared back up at him, her eyes filled with sad anger as liquid beaded the corners.

The boy shrugged and turned his attention away from her, reaching down to pick up a plastic milk gallon filled with water. He brought the gallon up to his lips and gulped some down.

"You killed my parents!" Sierra growled with more authority.

The standing teen took the jug away from his mouth and held it down for Sierra.

"Thirsty?"

"What else did you do? You monster," She snarled.

The teen shrugged, placing the cap back on the jug of water, he put the jug back on the ground next to the mattress. Sierra's hostile, pained eyes followed her kidnapper. He sat down at the wall across from her, seemingly the farthest location away from her that Sierra could tell as she glanced around her location. She was in a wooden shack with no floor, the wooden latched door resided in the center of the wall between them. Many of the bottoms of the wooden boards had been chewed away, letting the cold air push into the shack. It had to be only forty degrees out as Sierra shivered, still in her baggy pajama shirt and black leggings. She looked down at the mattress with a old raggedy blanket, then at her ankle. Seeing her ankle made her realize just how much pain was emitting from the body part. Her left ankle was wrapped with a medical wrap, medical tape held a thick branch to her ankle and leg. The whole thing seemed to be wrapped in an excessive amount of medical tape and wrappings.

Sierra looked over to her perpetrator, who was staring back at her with an ever calm emotionless face (if she ignored the never ending forced smile). The girl's eyes narrowed at him.

 _'What does he want with me? He didn't kill me, but he kidnapped me. And he's taken care of my wounds. What does he want with me? Is he going to torture me? Use me for ransom? Then why did he kill my parents? Maybe he's going to sell me. Or rape me himself. I have to get out of here.'_

 **.o.o.o.**

 **A/N**

 **So what do you guys think so far? How's my version of Jeff? :D Is he adequate? Lol. So there is this box somewhere below this chapter. It says something like "Leave a comment" or "Leave a review". Please do what it says. It's making me nervous…**


	4. Chapter 4, Awkward Conversations

(Third Person Limited Sierra's POV)

"You won't be going anywhere for awhile with that," The teen said.

Sierra turned her longing gaze away from the door and to her capturer. He nodded at her ankle with a small smirk. Sierra was finding it easier to ignore the permanent scared smile in his face the more she looked at him. Despite getting used to his smile, Sierra was still greatly put off by such a horrific face.

She glared at the mutilated face but said nothing. Just moments ago she had been thinking about how she must be somewhere in the woods, how far from town she was, and if she would be able to make a run for it at some point. As of now though, there wouldn't be a way for her to get up and run out of the shack without being caught instantaneously by the boy.

"What do you want with me," Sierra growled, glaring at him. It wasn't in her nature to be so vicious to people, it made her feel bad. But this was different. The boy in front of her had just murdered her parents, and still had their blood stained on his white hoodie.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied.

"Are you going to kill me?"

The teen laughed in his place. His laugh was throaty, as if the air was laughing with him. "No," he stated simply once calming down.

"How long was I asleep?" Sierra questioned, trying to get more information on her location.

"Half a day."

 _'Half a day?! Did he carry me here when he kidnapped me? No. He probably had a car ready. Who knows how many other people are in on this.'_

"Where are we?"

"A shack."

 _'I hadn't realized that. Thank you for pointing it out bastard.'_

"How far from town are we," Sierra prodded. Asking a question he obviously wouldn't answer to try and aggravate him from giving such a obvious answer beforehand.

It was Sierra who grew aggravated however as her capturer smirked at her, showing off a nice set of teeth which complimented his cocky grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Sierra slowly brought her knees up to her chest, being careful with her ankle, and held herself.

 **.o.o.o.**

(Third Person Limited Jeff POV)

Jeff leaned against the wooden slab of a wall and stared at the girl. She sat hugging her legs, her head resting on her knees, and looking in a far off location at the door. Her eyes were shiny, as if any moment tears would leak out of those strong, hurt, openings. Jeff cursed himself.

 _'Well. You killed that annoying pest Jacob. You killed her parents. And you kidnapped her. But you made her fall down the stairs, crack her forehead open, and break her ankle. You're such a charmer.'_

Jeff continued to watch the girl with no readable emotions on his face as he thought over all he had done to the girl who he was captivated by. She was beautiful and kind and talented and breathtaking. All he had wanted to do was get to know her and then possibly date her. But now he was in a shitty situation once again. He had a habit of putting himself in these kinds of bad situations. Nothing ever seemed to go according to the way his mind played things out.

 _'She's so shy, yet trying to be tough. I wonder what she's thinking. No. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking about how awful I am. She called me a monster. I've hurt her so bad. I guess I am a monster… What the fuck is wrong with me?! It's like hurting Liu all over again… except this time the one I've hurt is still alive to hate me for it…'_

The two continued to sit in their current positions silently for an extended period of time.

 _'Maybe I should have just let her bleed to death when she fell down the stairs. Instead I picked her up and carried her all the way out here. A five hour walk in the woods with her in my arms. I bet she would hate me even more if I told her that I used my sock to wrap around her head until we got here. And it wouldn't make one bit of difference if she knew that I ended up walking ten miles to the local town just to steal all that medical supplies. No. I've fucked up bad this time. Damn it. I should have thought this through more. Now she'll never want to be near me.'_

 **.o.o.o.**

Jeff stared down at his hands, which were occupied with his knife as he used the tip to clean under his nails. The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since it had grown dark and he was seriously debating on leaving to get more blankets if Sierra would ever fall asleep. But said girl did not seem as though she was going to be sleeping any time soon.

Jeff didn't have to look up to know that the girl had been staring at him for quite awhile at this point. During the past afternoon, she had only moved a few times to wrap the old blanket around her in an attempt to keep herself warm. Dark had settled almost an hour ago and Jeff wondered if they were going to sit in silence for the rest of their time together. Jeff wanted the girl to talk to him, he wanted to talk to her and explain to her how bad he felt for hurting her, but he didn't want to push her. Anyone who had just seen their parents murdered… okay- violently murdered would be going through a lot of mental hell. Jeff could understand that even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Ssooo…" Jeff's head shot up at the girl's mumble. She wasn't looking at him, but with intention to avoid looking at him. Her face was pulled in a tight scowl.

"Yes," the hopeful murderer said expectantly with a gentle tone.

"Do you have… I mean… what's… name."

Jeff mentally chuckled by her fumbling over the simple question of asking for his name. In a way it was cute. Her annoyed, uncomfortable pout, her avoidance to look at him, yet she was attempting to talk to him.

"Jeff."

Jeff stared at the girl expectantly, hoping for her to continue. When she didn't respond, the teen mocked himself.

 _'She wasn't trying to talk to you, dumb ass. She simply wanted your name. Probably so that she has something to call you when she tries to escape and find the police.'_ Jeff frowned, _'That won't work though. She won't be leaving. It's too late for that…'_

"My name is Sierra."

Jeff didn't think his eyes could widen anymore, but in that moment he felt the rubbery skin around his eyes pain in order to comply with his instinctive order to widen his eyes.

"That's a pretty name."

Jeff hid a chuckle under a forced cough as the girl's head snapped to him and glared with such ferocity. He hadn't thought it was possible for someone so naturally shy to have such an intimidating stare. It caught fire inside Jeff.

Once again Jeff forced himself to cough to cover up the laughter when a grumbling sound echoed throughout the dark shack.

"Hungry?"

Jeff knew that the girl couldn't see him clearly, likely only making out an outline. But Jeff could see her completely due to his heightened eyesight. The girl's eyes were no longer narrowed, instead they were wide. A light shade of pink covered her cheeks, her mouth slightly agape.

Sierra snapped her mouth shut, "No."

Her stomach betrayed her though as another loud gurgle of protest echoed in the shack.

Jeff placed his knife down on the ground, concluding that under his nails were well sufficiently clean, and reached into his hoodie pocket. He pulled out a cliff bar he had stolen from the store last night. Careful as to not hit her, Jeff tossed the snack bar onto the mattress next to Sierra.

"Eat that."

They sat in silence again as Sierra eyed the bar next to her and Jeff observed. The girl slowly picked up the bar and examined it close to her face, likely in order to check it for any openings.

"I didn't poison it," Jeff stated calmly.

Sierra's eyes narrowed in the darkness as she found the end of the bar and slowly tore it open. Slowly, she took a bite… then another… then another… and almost instantly the bar was gone. Jeff smiled softly.

 _'She's eating. That means she trusts me. This is good. This is progress.'_

"Better?"

Jeff's smile diminished as the girl put her forehead on her knees, only for her to wince in pain and lay the side of her head on her knees.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Do any of you have a creepy pasta OC? Well, I'm offering for your OC to be in my fanfiction! They will make an appearance and may even have an influence on the story plot in later chapters (like after chapter ten). There are directions for this though, so if you want your OC to be in the story, follow them. If you don't follow the directions, then I will not count your OC entry. More than one entry may be chosen.**

 **(1) Message my profile or comment on my profile page. I will not count anything about OC character descriptions that are posted in the comments of this story.**

 **(2) In your message include: a physical description of them, their personality (if they have multiple personalities, bipolar, contradictions, etc, include all and explain), their creepy pasta friends, and why they are a creepy pasta (do they kill? How? Do they have powers? What are they? Etc). A fear(s). You MUST have these things in your message.**

 **(3) You do not have to include the following about your character, but it would benefit me and increase your chances of your character being chosen: A Name, their habits, hobbie/how they spend their past time, some generalization of their history before becoming and how they became a creepy pasta, a picture of them (whether drawn, painted, made with an art program on the computer, etc). You can include your own extra information as well.**

 **If for some reason you are having trouble commenting or messaging me the information about your character, ask me for my email and you can email me the information. Hope to see many entries! (This entry opportunity will be open until I state otherwise).**


	5. Chapter 5, Awkward Situations

(Third Person Limited Jeff's POV)

 _'Will she ever sleep?!'_

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Jeff stared at the girl in the darkness. Her face was pink as she looked away from him. He was grateful that normal human eyes cold not see in the dark, his face dropped to a dead pan level as he thought about what that meant.

The teen stood up and stretched as he casually commented, "There are plenty of trees around here."

He walked over to the door and undid the latch, opening it to let the cold night air penetrate the shack. He waited for a moment for Sierra to walkout first, and when she didn't, he looked behind him. Sierra sat on the mattress, looking up at him with a deep shade of pink.

"I thought you had to piss," Jeff questioned, very unceremonially.

"I… I do…"

"Well?" He chided, a little impatiently.

He stood holding the door open as Sierra scooted to the end of the mattress, then slowly used the wall and her good foot to push herself up and support herself in a standing position. The girl was clearly in pain from doing so and Jeff wondered if there were other places where she had gotten injured in her fall. The pained teen attempted to walk normally, but resorted to limping and trying to hold her leg up as she hopped-stepped to the door. Jeff found the scene simultaneously amusing yet shameful. It was amusing because this kitten was trying her hardest to be a lion, but was finding it rather difficult to do so. He felt shame, knowing that he was the cause for her pain and current injuries.

Jeff watched as Sierra's eyes focused on Jeff as she managed to go past him and out into the cold night. Jeff shut the door behind him as she leaned against the outer wall of the shack. They stood in silence, only the whispering leaves speaking.

"Do you need help," Jeff questioned, becoming uncomfortable now. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her naked, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. It was that he was uncertain of how to respond to her hesitant behavior. She said she had to pee, so why didn't she just go already?

"You… you were serious… You don't have like… an outhouse or something?"

Jeff stared at her with an expressionless face before laughing, no longer trying to hide his laughter behind forced coughs. He could feel the girl's death glare on him but ignored it, too caught up in her question.

"A… an outhouse? …. Tchs… What do you think this is? … A… a cabin? Do you… think we're… camping?" he said between fits of laughter.

After a couple minutes of laughter, Jeff looked up at the girl. She was still leaning against the shack, but there were some very important differences in her position. For starters, her hands were in tight fists, one at her side and the other on the wall. Next, her head was turned away from Jeff in a very obvious avoidance manner, staring at the never ending stretch of trees. Lastly, her eyes were hard as tiny amounts of liquid seeped over the bottom edge.

Jeff stopped laughing.

"There's a… uhm, spot… right there," he pointed at a little clearing a couple feet away from the shack, slightly downhill, "you can… go there."

The girl nodded slightly without saying a word. Her cheeks were clearing red, anyone could see that regardless of normal eyes or not. Keeping her hands in tight fists, she limp-hopped to the spot and stood there silently. Inside his head, Jeff was curing himself for humiliating her by laughing at her. How could he be so heartless? She simply needed to relieve herself and he had turned it into some hilarious joke to mock her about. It wasn't like she could control it, and it was likely that she had been holding it for awhile. Jeff watched her head rotate around her, taking in all of her surroundings. Not wanting to mock or pressure her any more than he already did, Jeff simply cleared his throat, giving a message without saying any words.

"You're not… going to watch me... are you?"

Her timid, nervous voice with sad eyes glancing at Jeff made him confused and frustrated at himself. He was the one to make her so upset and embarrassed. He had to be the one to fix it.

"And give you the free opportunity to run away? Not a chance," Jeff said with mild sarcasm in an attempt to lighten the tension. Unfortunately that plan backfired as he glimpsed her face as she turned away from him. It had redden more, whether in embarrassment or in frustration, Jeff wasn't sure.

Jeff stood silently as the girl continued to face away from him and gradually crouch down. He stared at her hair, the straight dirty blond locks matted with dirt and blood, as the girl shimmied her leggings and undies down her legs. Jeff made a valid attempt to respect her privacy and not look at the exposed skin, but as the thought to actually respect her privacy for once crossed his mind, he glanced at the round, plump, butt that showed itself to him. Jeff looked up at the roof of the shack as the sound of fast liquid hitting ground made itself known around them.

He continued to focus all his attention on studying the roof of the shack for the next minute or two, he wasn't quite sure how long. It was a very interesting roof, made of wood panels like the walls and rubbery slabs of black tar. There was clearly weathering damage on some of the slabs and what seemed like animal bites along them. He noticed that there was a large amount of fallen seeds and acorns and nuts on the roof as well. Some spots had holes also. He'd decide on if it was worth fixing up on a different day if he ever decided to use the shack again. And oh, there was this old bird's nest on the corner of the roof. And look! There was an owl in a tree a couple yards away from him. And my goodness, the moon was shining quite brightly in it's almost full glory. And how long does it take for a girl to simply pee? And wait, wait! There was an egg in the nest! It wasn't an old bird's nest after all! But where was it's mother? Surely the egg had a mother. Or quite possibly it was a egg that had been forgotten or abandoned by it's mother. Mothers were supposed to protect and love and cherish their children no matter what! How dare such a bird abandon a child. And look! Another Owl!

Jeff had never realized how hard it would be to respect the girl's privacy for once, when he was actually trying to.

Finally, after what seemed like a life-time to Jeff but was likely just a minute and a half, the sound of liquids hitting earth stopped. Jeff looked over at the squatting girl, only to mentally smack himself as she was clearly still exposed.

"D-…do you... by any chance… have tissues… or something…"

Jeff glanced up at the sky and mentally punched himself in the gut for his stupidity and lack of thought.

"I… uhm… forgot that," the now uncomfortable and self-hating teen admitted.

"F-forgot?"

"Yes, I forgot!" Jeff snapped at her curious stuttering as he tried to cover his own insecurity, "It's not like guys need to wipe themselves. Just… just use some leaves or something."

 _'Great,'_ Jeff mentally harassed himself, _'First you put her through hell, then you indirectly cause her to break her ankle. Next you scare her. Then eventually humiliate her. Try to make things better only to make things worse. And then she needs toilet paper. You got bandages, gauze, a cliff bar, wrappings, but no toilet paper or tissues. Well… you did get disinfectant wipes…'_ Jeff thought about offering the girl a disinfectant wipe to use on herself, then put a little more thought into how the sensitive skin would react to the chemicals, _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."_

Jeff heard a snap and glanced over at the still squatting girl, only to once again yell at himself and look away.

 _'Didn't care about respecting her privacy before when you were watching her change into pajamas every night and out of them every morning, did you? But now, respecting her privacy is everything. What is wrong with you?!'_

The next time Jeff risked a glance at the girl, she had just finished pulling her clothing up and was adjusting her leggings on her hips. The leggings, however, did not leave much of her round bum to the imagination as he saw the outline of her underwear and how each cupable lump was clearly outlined. He cursed the invention of leggings. How was he not supposed to look at her butt when it was as if she had simply dyed her skin a different color?

Exhaling a sigh of relief when she removed her hands from her waist and her bagging shirt fell over her bum, Jeff opened the shack door. He watched silently as she turned around and began her way back to the shack.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **A/N**

 **Five chapters in! WHOOH~~! *fist pumps air* Dedicated! Yeah! *does little happy dance* okay guys. :D So what do you think of me going back and forth between Jeff's and Sierra's POV? I honestly prefer doing that. I have some trouble writing in First-person sometimes (especially in the romantic stories) and I find that Third-person-all-knowing can get boring because it doesn't leave anything for you to guess.**

 **So here is where I would LOVE ideas. ^_^ Any advice, positive or negative criticism, ideas for possible scenes/plots, anything? I'm all ears. You can type in that really cool box that's located somewhere**

 **V V V down there. Or you can message me.**


	6. Chapter 6, Confusion

(Third Person Limited Sierra's POV)

' _Not a light in sight. Trees. Trees for miles. Not even a dirt road path. He must have been driven out here somewhere and they carried me to this shack. There's no way I'll be able to try and escape from here now…'_ Sierra thought as she adjusted her leggings to stall for time. She had just had the most embarrassing and upsetting peeing experience of her life, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last with the way things had gone so far.

Without looking at the obnoxiously rude teen, Sierra limp-hopped her way to the shack and back in through the door that was being held open for her. She ignored the sound of it shutting and latched as she hobbled over to the bed and lowered herself down. With a resounding "Oof," from basically dropping down onto the old mattress, Sierra returned to her former position of holding her knees.

Once again she was surrounded by darkness. He light from the moon did not seep in through the cracks and holes of the building, which left her a little uneasy. It was better earlier when the sun shone through and she was able to see everything in the shack, but with the darkness… there was no way of telling where her kidnapper was.

Sierra strained her eyes against the darkness as she tried to watch the boy who kidnapped her. Jeff, as he claimed his name was, was not what she had expected. He kept his distance and was seemingly pleasant when silent or providing her with something, but when not doing one of the two… he was awful. Not awful as in torturing her, abusing her, or scaring her; but awful in annoying, rude, and mentally toying with her. It was as if he found some sort of sick amusement in humiliating her. Yet then at some points he would seemingly kind. The whole thing was fucked up to Sierra. She wished he would just do what he was going to and be done with her already.

Sierra heard more than saw, Jeff sit down in his original spot from before. His white hoodie outlined his figure, and white face almost produced a faint glow in the darkness, but the darkness was so extreme in this shack. Or maybe it wasn't the darkness, maybe Sierra's eyes were not adjusting properly.

 _'Could my eye sight be effected by trauma?'_ Sierra thought for a moment, then tried to distract herself with different thoughts. She didn't want to think about what she had gone through in the past twenty-four hours. Just yesterday she was talking with her friends about a boy in school. Never had she imagined she might never see them again. Just yesterday she had eaten dinner with her parents. Never had she imagined, in her WILDEST dreams, that she would see them be violently murdered. Just yesterday everything was different. She didn't want to face the truth. She didn't think she could handle it.

Sierra's eyes stung as she tried not to allow herself to shed another tear in front of someone who would likely laugh by the act. The physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted girl wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep, but this was not her comfy, warm bed; and this was not her room; and the person in front of her was not a friend or family member. This was an uncomfortable mattress with an old raggedy blanket that had moth holes. This was a run-down shack in the middle of a forest. The person was her kidnapper, who had murdered her parents less than twenty hours ago. There was no knowing what he might do if she were to sleep.

The serious tone of said perpetrator's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not going to do anything to you; I want you alive; so you might as well sleep," he said. His voice was a level calm tone, the same tone that was beginning to scare Sierra. Why was he so calm? He wanted her alive, but what for? Sierra was once again pulled from her thoughts by his voice, "Besides, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Sierra stared at the location she knew he was sitting and mumbled, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Moving."

Sierra didn't respond.

 _'Moving? Is someone going to come and pick us up? Will he be giving me off to someone else? Or are we going to be going on foot? Does he honestly expect me to walk through this forest? How am I supposed to do that?! Or maybe he just wants me to look good so he can sell me…'_

"I'm not tired," she mumbled back.

In the darkness she heard a sigh and the shuffling sound of movement. She saw a slight outline of the white hoodie in the air.

 _'Is he standing?'_

"If I sat outside, would you sleep?"

Sierra stared at the hoodie outline.

 _'Did he… did he really just… offer to stay outside while I sleep? So I can… be more comfortable?... He… he did… He… He's just toying with me… He wants me to feel comfortable… and then… then he's going to hurt me… He… No… this is… this has to just be a game to him…'_

Sierra heard another sigh in the darkness then the voice spoke gently.

"I'm going to sit against the door. I will come back inside in the morning and we will be leaving shortly after. You should sleep."

And with that, Sierra heard the door latch be undone, watched the door open, and watched the confusing teen stand in the door way. The light from the moon shone around Jeff's figure, giving him a strange angelic look in the darkness. A slight shiver ran through Sierra as he turned his head ever so slightly and looked back at her from beneath his choppy side bangs. They locked eyes for only moments when the connection was cut short by the door shutting.

Sierra sat, staring at the door in astonishment. What was this guy doing? He made no sense. Sierra slowly laid down on the mattress and pulled the poor-excuse-of-a-blanket over her. Staring into the darkness, her mind racing with confusion, Sierra drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7, Nightmares and More Confusion

(Third Person Limited Sierra's POV)

 _"No. No. Please mom. Please wake up."_

 _Sierra shook her mother's lifeless body in hopes that maybe that would work. Yet her mom had not opened her dark eyes yet._

 _"Mom," Sierra sobbed desperately, "Mom please. This isn't funny anymore. Please. Wake up."_

 _Her mom still did not move. The crying girl got a bucket of water and splashed it on her mother in hopes that the cold shock would wake her. Yet it didn't. Instead, the moment the water touched her mother's skin, it changed from clear to red. The water was gone, only to be replaced by blood._

 _"Mom! No! Mom!"_

 _Sierra struggled to grab her mom as snow fell from the empty sky. Giant, freezing, white flecks pounded around Sierra, turning the once endless floor into a lake of snow._

 _"Mom!" Sierra called out, crawling through the land of snow that she now was in. Her mother was at the top of a snow mountain, and the daughter was determined to be reunited with her mother. Sierra was so close to being reunited, almost at the top of the mountain, when it all gave way and she was falling._

 _Falling through darkness, her mother gone. Sierra screamed as warmth flooded around her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel. No. She could feel. She felt moisture, a liquid. Sierra forced her eyes open and saw red. A deep red liquid surrounded her. Sierra kicked and flailed and hovered and kicked and crawled and kicked some more. Finally her head broke the surface of the liquid._

 _Sierra took in a large gasp of air, ignoring how her eyes burned from the liquid blinding her._

 _"Mom!" she screamed out while flailing her arms and kicking in an attempt to stay above the red liquid, "Mom!" It seemed as though the more she kicked, the thicker the liquid became, transitioning from a sloshing, fast liquid to a very thick, slow moving liquid. Sierra forced her eyes open, ignoring the awful burning sensation that followed, and ignored how the liquid seemed to ooze down her face._

 _Blood. Blood everywhere. She was in the center of an endless sea of blood. The sky was a mildewy  
orange-ish-red color. There wasn't land in sight. Sierra flailed her arms as she kicked violently. _

_"Help! Help! Anybody! Somebody! Help me!"_

 _Sierra heard a loud splash and looked to her right. Someone was swimming toward her. Sierra tried her hardest to meet them but it was as if the blood was tuning into quicksand blood._

 _"Help!" Sierra attempted to scream, her voice becoming hoarse._

 _"Help."_

 _Sierra's legs moved ever so slowly and her arms seemed to slow down just as quickly. Yet the quick-sand blood sloshed and formed waves around her, and the person swam to her just as fast, their arms the only body part she could identify coming towards her._

 _"Help," Sierra croaked out one finale time as her head went under the surface of the thick sea of blood._

 _Sierra felt arms wrap around her waist. The arms were gentle, yet strong as they held her. Sierra squeezed her eyes shut as the two moved through the blood, but it seemed as though she wasn't moving. The one holding her was guiding her through the sea, yet no matter how hard she told her limbs to move, they simply would not obey. Sierra let her body relax and be guided by her savior._

 _Finally they broke above the water and Sierra allowed herself to be pulled onto the tile floor. She laid on the small white tiles of the bathroom floor crying, her blood drenched clothes getting the liquid everywhere. Sierra didn't dare open her eyes, in case the burning sensation got worse. She sobbed as she heard the sound of a shower running and allowed herself to be held as she sat in the tub. She was cold once more despite the water being so soothing and warm._

 _"Dead. They're dead," Sierra sobbed out as the water rushed over her. The drain was becoming clogged with long, matted, dirty blonde hair and thick blood clumps._

 _"I know," a gentle male's voice spoke._

 _Sierra sobbed loudly, the water rushing over her face and blending with the tears and blood that streamed down her body._

 _"I'm sorry," the voice mumbled into her ear._

 _Sierra turned in the direction of her savior. Slowly forcing her blood-caked-dried eyes open, she saw the man with a bleach-white face and a forced bloody smile._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ya know, I really hate it when you scream. Normally I find screams amusing, but yours just irritate my ears," a familiar sarcastic male's voice commented.

Sierra only now realized that she was sitting upright on a mattress, just moments before she was sobbing in the shower. She turned to the owner of the voice and gasped.

Sitting with his back against the wall in a reclining position and his legs bent at the knees, Jeff resided against the opposite wall as her. His thick brown locks feel unceremonially around his white face, covering the sides of his permanent smile. The unevenly cut hair laid behind and over his tones shoulder and collar bones. The white skin of his face blended into the regular peach skin of his neck, with a few clearly white drops of white on his collar bones. Jeff's strong muscular arms rested on his knees, turned inwards so he would be able to fold his hands between his up knees. A large clean butcher knife resided at his side. The teen stared at her with a frown. His eyebrows were slightly pulled downwards and together, shading over his dark and serious eyes.

Sierra noticed another thing about his as well, that caused her face to heat up drastically. He was shirtless, his muscular bare chest facing her as well. Sierra knew she was blushing, blushing so much and so badly that he likely saw it too. Her eyes darted up to his face for a split second before going to back the bare chest.

 _'Oh yeah. He noticed. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He was smirking at me. Oh my fuck. What the hell. Jesus Christ. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.'_

Sierra couldn't help but continue to look at the muscular, toned abdomen. Then… she noticed something else.

 _'Scars?'_

Sierra's eyes squinted as she focused more on the shades on skin on the chest rather than how muscularly toned the male was. And what she saw scared her more than his permanent smile ever had. Scars. Scars everywhere. There were light ones and dark ones, all in slash marks. They were thin, wide, small, and large. They were clean cut, and ragged cut. They were all different directions. One large jagged one resided from around his left shoulder blade, down his chest, down his stomach and wrapped around downwards his right hip, the rest vanishing into his black jeans. The scars looked as though they came from whips, chains, knives, nails, axes, bike chains, and more.

Sierra stared at the scars, her awed blushing face going to one of shock, fear, concern, and sadness.

"Y-your chest…"

She looked up at the white face to see it in a tight scowl, no longer a confident smirk. His eyes were guarded and angry, his lips in a sneer.

"Can I have my hoodie back now," Jeff grunted.

Sierra looked down at the mattress to see that his white blood-stained hoodie was indeed laying in a heap next to her, wrapped around the ratty blanket she had slept with as well.

 _'The hell?'_

Sierra grabbed the disgusting hoodie and whipped it at her perpetrator.

' _Did he cover me with that… that… thing?! That repulsive, mocking, arrogant-'_

"You're not supposed to be in here! You said you would sit outside until morning!" Sierra barked out.

Jeff caught the hoodie with one hand and slipped it over his scared abdomen as he stood up. Sierra wasn't sure if she was disappointed to no longer be able to gaze at the attractive, muscularly toned chest; or if she was grateful she would no longer have to view all the scars that caused her to feel sympathy for the murderer.

"It's past morning," he grunted.

The confused and flustered teen looked at the cracks between some of the wall boards. The sun shone brightly into the shack.

"Actually, it's almost noon," Jeff commented.

Sierra looked up at Jeff as he stood glancing through the cracks of the walls. Once again, she felt thoroughly confused. Where was the threats? Where was the car? Where was the other guys? Where was the evil murderer? Who the hell was this guy?

"I let you sleep in… figured you might be tired," he stated in the same calm monotone. Sierra continued to stare up at him. Jeff turned to look down at her and their eyes locked. Sierra felt heat on her cheeks and quickly turned her head away from him and stared at the dirt floor.

"I want to leave soon, so get ready."

Sierra swore at him inside her cluttered mind.

 _'Rude! Like I have any choice in if we leave or not and when. And get ready? Get ready?! What am I supposed to get ready?! Because I packed a full suitcase and need to put my clothes away. Asshole!'_

Sierra crawled to the end of the mattress and stood up to stretch while leaning against the wall. Her eyes drifted sideways though as she watched her kidnapper occupy himself.

 _'He's putting the medical supplies in his pockets? For what? Does he plan on using them again?'_

"Nneeg~," Sierra winced out and quickly brought her arms down from stretching. A place under her arm and to the side of her breast had sent a throbbing pain throughout her.

"Are you okay," the boy's monotone voice asked.

"Fine," Sierra grunted out while holding her ribs.

She ignored Jeff's questioning stare as he stood back up, having completely stuffed the left-over medical supplies into his pants pockets. Said arrogant teen walked over to the door, unlatched it, and held it open while standing off to the side. A cold autumn breeze entered through the door and danced around Sierra.

Using the wall as support and being careful to not drag her broken ankle, Sierra limp-walked out the door and into the mid-day air. The sun was high in the sky, birds were flying and singing, little forest creatures scampered about, the wind danced with fallen leaves gracefully, and trees stood tall and proud.

Sierra would have thought this was a beautiful autumn day and would have basked in it, if not for the awful knowledge that she wasn't free to. No. Sierra wasn't free to do anything. She had been kidnapped. Her parents murdered. And now the kidnapper, who was also her parent's murderer, was forcing her to go to another location which she knew nothing of.

Sierra closed her eyes and looked up at the top of her dark inner-eye lids, trying to prevent any production of tears. She was not going to cry. She refused.

"Coming?"

The question snapped her out of her thoughts. Jeff stood a couple feet away, his hands in his hoodie pocket, his face void of emotion except questioning.

"Y-yeah," Sierra stuttered out and began to go towards him. He stood still and waited for her to meet his location, which only seemed to infuriate Sierra.

 _'Is he being polite or is he making sure I won't make a run for it… Probably the later.'_

Sierra kept her head down, focusing on the ground in front of her where she stepped. She had to be careful where she stepped/hopped as she grabbed onto each passing tree for support. Her kidnapper walked casually next to her, keeping with her slow movement pace. The two walked in silence for all of ten minutes before Jeff stopped her by placing his arm in front of her.

Sierra froze, unsure of what to do and what this meant. She gripped the tree she was holding onto and stared down at the hand that was uncomfortably close to her waist. Then, the hand pointed to the left. Sierra picked her head up and looked in said direction and gasped lightly. A doe, a beautiful doe was nibbling on some berries almost 30 feet away. Despite the incredible sight, Sierra's stomach grumbled loudly just at that moment from the thought of food. The doe's head picked up, stared at them for a moment, and then elegantly walked father away from them.

"Your hunger scared her away. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Sierra turned her head to the teen, attempting to give a very intimidating glare, but was unable to. Jeff was not glaring at her or looking down upon her, no. Jeff was smirking at her, his eyes light.

Sierra turned her head forward and began walking away from him with frustration in each of her hop-steps.

 _'Stupid idiot. Thinks he can just crack some joke and everything will be fine. Thinks if he lets me sleep alone and wraps my ankle that everything will be okay. Thinks he can just toy with my head. Dumb ass idiot thinks he can-'_

"OOWWEE!"

Sierra yelped out as pain shot through her ankle, rocketing through her leg, as she fell forward. Sierra snapped her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, preparing for impact on the muddy cold ground.

But she never hugged the ground.

"You're a bit clumsy, aren't you?"

Sierra's eyes snapped open as she realized she had fallen onto a white surface. Her eyes widened considerably as she realized he was leaning again a murderer's back, his arms held back at his sides, brushing her thighs.

"Let me go!" She shrieked.

"And a bit feisty too," he replied in an amused tone. Sierra began to try and step back away from him but yelped out in pain. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Fiery burned in Sierra's eyes. She began to pound on her capturer's should blades and back.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me-YEEP!"

In one quick jumping-motion, Sierra wasn't leaning again Jeff's back. No, Sierra had wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling. Her butt sat on an invisible seat as her legs were wrapped around his waist, the underside of her thighs supported by his arms. Then, they began to move.

"Wh-what do you think y-you're d-doing?"

"Carrying you," Jeff replied simply. Sierra ignored the heat on her cheeks as she tried her hardest to control her rapidly beating heart.

" Let. Me. GO!" Sierra commanded, practically shrieking on the last syllable.

"Excellent nails-on-chalk-board impression," was his only reply.

Sierra huffed and bagged her head on his, only to wince in awful pain and squeeze her eyes shut. She clutched the fabric in front of her hands tightly, which happened to be right above his chest as well.

"You're never going to heal if you continue," the boy's voice echoed in her head. Sierra let out a small yelp as the world bounced for a moment, presumably Jeff jumping over something.

Sierra grunted lightly as she comprehended her current situation. She was being carried by her kidnapper, who was also a murderer. They were in the woods with no other buildings in sight. There was no chance of getting help at the moment, and she had no idea where she was being taken. Her kidnapper was a very strong, arrogant, confusing teenager who enjoyed toying with her mind.

 _'Maybe… Maybe I can use this to my advantage… If he thinks I trust him, and if he trusts me… then it will be easier to escape when I finally have the opportunity. Despite being an asshole, and completely insane, he doesn't seem unreasonable. …'_

"Jeff?" Sierra began in a light questioning tone.

"Hmm?"

Sierra smiled her brightest smile, which is he was looking, he would be able to tell it was fake. But it didn't matter if the smile looked fake, it simply needed to sound real.

"Could you _please_ let me down?"

The built teen stopped for a moment in his walking, only to do a slight jump as he readjusted Sierra on his back.

"No."

Sierra's face contorted into that of astonished rage.

 _'That no good, mother fucking, sick, insane, irrationally disgusting,-'_

"Can't risk you getting hurt again."

Sierra stopped in her mental ranting of him.

 _'Can't?... Can't risk… me getting hurt again?...'_

"What do you mean," she questioned softly.

"I don't know how to help you if you hurt yourself any more. Like I said before, not really my thing. If you break your ankle worse than it already is, you'll have to wait a couple hours until I can get somebody who knows what they are doing to look at it."

Sierra thought about this for a moment. Clearly healing was not his thing, no. Killing, that was his thing. But was he actually concerned about her getting hurt again? Sierra wanted to ask, but that was not what came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, because let's not forget the one who actually broke it."

 _'What the fuck is wrong with me?! When did I get so bold!?'_

Silence. Jeff did not respond.

 _'No witty comments? Nothing sarcastic? Not even some prideful agreement? Nothing?'_

No. Nothing. Jeff said nothing. It was quiet with only the crunching of the leaves and twigs under Jeff's shoes with each step he took. Silence filled with awful tension.

' _Well it's true…'_ Sierra wanted to squeak out, but didn't. Instead she looked at the back of her capturer's head. His hair crossed in messy brown lock. He had split ends with unevenly cut strands. It was as if he hadn't gotten a hair cut in years, or as if a little girl had taken a pair of safety scissors to his head. Sierra guessed the first option. Yet despite the awful hair style, the hair itself looked surprisingly healthy. It shined as the sun brought out the natural highlights, and looked smooth as well. In fact, it looked as if it would be practically silky-soft if Sierra ran her fingers through it. To prevent herself from doing such an act, the mentally confused and emotionally conflicted girl clutched the fabric in her hands tightly.

The two continued in silence, one walking and the other resting. Sierra observed the nature around her while her mind explored all the different things that had happened in the past two days.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! It's me again! That annoying author who has messed up ideas and a strange representation of Jeff The Killer! What do you think of my version of Jeff? He's not some completely bat-shit-crazy psychopath. But he's not this completely chill guy either. He goes back and forth. xD . Idk. But anyways.**

 **This chapter is a lot longer than my past chapters. Not sure how I feel about it. Do you guys prefer longer chapters tor shorter chapters? I;m sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but lots of comments might make me want to update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8, Arrival

(Third Person Limited Sierra's POV)

The bored girl gazed at the slowly setting sun. The sky was a variety of different colors, red, pink, orange, yellow, purple, and blue. It was beautiful the way the clouds rested in the in the blending bed of colors and absorbed them as well, giving them a cotton-candy appearance. A couple lone birds glided in the sky above the forest trees, making the whole scene look at though it was a dazzling painting.

A monotone male's voice took her away from her admiration abruptly.

"Hm?" Sierra hummed, not hearing the voice of the boy carrying her the first time.

"I said we're almost there," Jeff repeated.

"Oh," Sierra mumbled, a foreboding feeling taking over her. Her kidnapper had been giving her a piggy-back ride almost the whole time since they had left the shack. Sierra gazed forward and squinted her eyes as she looked among the trees. They seemed to be getting darker, and thinner as well. The trees were growing tall in this part of the forest (which they had never left), reaching up to at least the same height as a three-story building.

 _'There is no way I'll be able to run away from wherever we are going,'_ Sierra thought as it felt as though someone was squeezing her heart, _'I'll be lucky if any search dogs ever find our scent and track us. Even then, it will take days for them to find me, if not weeks. We've been traveling for half a day and who know how far away from home that shack was. I'm never escaping…'_

Sierra held in a choked sob at the realization. She felt herself cling to her capturer as the feeling of falling off the edge of the world settled into her. No, this couldn't be it. She wouldn't end up one of those 'missing persons' that were never found, and then ten years later their dead body shows up in the local woods. No. She wouldn't be one of those lost cause cases who were forgotten over time in the back of a filing cabinet.

"You okay back there," his voice called to her.

Sierra froze as she clung to the murderer.

 _'No. No, I'm not. But that doesn't matter. You're going to have your way with me no matter how I am. Stop toying with my mind.'_

"Fine," she spoke through gritted teeth.

Sierra was grateful for the silence that followed as they continued through the forest. It felt as though all hope was seeping out of her as quickly as the sun was setting, casting darkness over the forest. Only slivers of light shone through the trees, allowing her to just barely see the difference in tree color up ahead.

Sierra focused on the darker shade of trees and soon realized that she was not looking at trees. She was looking at dark grayish-black wood-shingle paneling. Soon the paneling turned into a large wall dark wall with what appeared as dirt-encrusted dark windows. The closer Jeff carried her to the wall, the more Sierra was able to make out the structure. It formed into the side of a very large mansion. The roof was competing with the trees for who was the tallest, normally that wouldn't be strange but for trees that were at least four-five floors tall, it was. Dark windows that revealed nothing of the inside building. They closer they got to the massive house, the smaller Sierra felt. Soon, it was no longer a house. It was a giant, dark, rectangular mansion.

Jeff circled around the house and got to the large front, dark wood double doors. Total darkness had fallen over the surrounding area. Sierra's eyes widened as she slowly slid down Jeff's back and allowed her good foot touch the ground. Resentfully though, Sierra kept one hand on Jeff's shoulder for support, not wanting to touch her foot to the ground in case her ankle began to hurt worse, it currently was throbbing with pain.

Terror surged through the injured girl as she stared at the giant house.

 _'This is it. This is where I am going to die.'_

"Are you going in," Jeff's voice questioned.

Sierra took her eyes away from observing the house and to Jeff, his face was once again emotionless and calm.

' _Do I have a choice?'_

Sierra shuddered as she walked through the door Jeff had been holding open for her, and into the dark entry way. She jumped when she heard the door shut behind her. Above her was an elegant candle chandelier, which was not lit. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years, with cobwebs and spiders finding home among the dusty metal. The tall walls that formed the square room were a dark blue wall paper with intricate black designs. Multiple dark and morbid paintings, seemingly centuries old, hung from small hooks on the walls. A few yards in front of her was a thick oak staircase with a winding railing as it led up to a second floor hallway, leading to the right or the left. Next to the stair case on the first floor was a long hallway where no light could be seen. On the right and left walls of the square entry way walls, were two tall, round arches leading into two other rooms. The floor was a dark walnut montréal wood floor stretched into both of these rooms.

Sierra grudgingly held onto Jeff's shoulder for support as she hopped forward in order to see into the rooms. First, Sierra looked through the arch on the right and saw an equally elegant living room. The walls of the great room were a dark green wall paper with black designs on it, similar to that of the entry room. A dark-velvet red-brown love seat resided in front of the archway, in front of that was a flat screen TV on a TV stand. Multiple game consoles littered the ground in front of the TV. Matching sitting chairs and recliners could be found placed appropriately around the room. Lining the wall space to each side of the TV were large book shelved, over-filled with neatly-placed books. Large dusty windows that lined from floor to ceiling with droopy fabric dark-blue drapes hung at the sides of the windows on the right wall of the room. On the inner wall of the room, to the left of the entry arch, was a magnificent fireplace. Sierra gaped at the room that breath-taking room. It was elegant, all the furniture clearly antiques, yet accommodating with such a TV and game consoles and seemingly unused lamps on coffee-tables.

"This way," Jeff stated as he led her into the room to the left of the opening entryway.

Sierra followed her kidnapper into an equally astonishing dining room. The first thing the awed girl noticed was the long antique mahogany dining table that stretched from the arch to the opposite wall that resided about thirty feet away. The gorgeous table ran parallel to the outer wall which had the same identical windows and drapes as the living room had. The matching chairs that ran along both sides of the table had dark forest-green velvet padding for the seat and a spot for the upper back. The walls of the great dining room were similar to that of a dark forest, the wall paper design leading her to believe for a moment that the room was truly outside.

Jeff led her farther into the room and pulled out a chair for her.

"Wait here," the serious teen spoke and then left without another word the moment Sierra had sat down.

Sierra's heart raced against her thoughts, causing each to increase in speed and chaos every second. In an attempt to distract herself, Sierra continued to observe the grand room. The inner wall opposite the windows had two doors, one in the center of the wall and one at the very end. In the corner of the room by the entry arch was a large dog bed that looked as though it had been chewed thoroughly by a bear. One silver bowl filled with water sat next to the bed, an identical silver bowl next to that one. Except the second silver bowl, instead of water, had obvious blood lumps on it.

Sierra brought her hand up to her mouth and forced herself to swallow the acidic juices that had come up the back of her throat.

' _Oh god… they're going to feed me to their dog…'_

Sierra's eyes darted to the two door and then to the large dusty windows. She couldn't see a thing through them, or maybe it was simply too dark outside for her to make out anything.

 _'I have to get out of here. If I'm fast, I might be able to get far enough into the woods for them to lose me.'_ Sierra thought this through for a moment with hope then tried her hardest to prevent the tears from falling. _'I can't lie to myself! There are probably fifty guys in this house that would track me down. And if they have a monster dog, I don't have a chance of losing them unless I find a river. It's hopeless. I'm going to die here. I'm going to be-'_

Her thoughts were scared interrupted however, as two occupants appeared at the entry-way arch of the room. Sierra recognized the familiar ever-smiling-scared face of her parent's murderer, but the other face-or lack of face was what caused her to scream out.

"Told you she had awesome banshee skills. Pay up," Sierra heard the familiar cocky voice command.

Sierra bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from making any more of the screams she so desperately wanted to let free. She watched as the faceless man reached into his black-suit pants pocket and pulled out a couple of green bills, handing them to Jeff. Jeff grinned as he counted the money.

 _"You certainly surprised me Jeff. I wouldn't have thought you to have taken an interest in such a girl."_

Sierra froze in her hyperventilating as she heard the deep, elegant, velvety, man's voice echo in a corner of her mind she didn't know could be intruded upon.

Sierra watched in frightened astonishment as Jeff chuckled and grinned up at the abnormally tall faceless man that stood next to him.

"She's not bad actually. She's just scared right now," Jeff stated the last part with a frown in her direction.

Sierra's eyes passed back and forth between the two. Clearly they were friends. Sierra had been (and still partially was) of the physical appearance of her kidnapper, it was not every day you saw someone with bleach-white skin and a permanent scared smile. But the man that stood next to him, didn't even resemble being human. The man was tall, at least twice as tall as the tallest man she had ever seen. He was thin, like many of the thin trees she had passed on her way to the mansion. His skin was a smooth white, which was surprisingly only slightly grey. His pale skin caused the fashionable black suit he wore to stand out significantly. The dark shadows of the room seemed to cling to him as he stood there as well, making it seem as though he was fading in and out of the darkness even though Sierra knew he was clearly standing there. In addition to all that though, he was faceless. The man had no nose, no mouth, and nose eyes. Instead he had slight indentations where eyes and a mouth would be that were a slightly darker shade of grey than his white-grey skin.

 _"As all tend to be of us. You would have benefited more from becoming involved with one of our own Jeffery."_

 _'Is…is he talking… in my… mind? Can… can he read my mind?'_ Sierra thought, but before she had any more time to discover the answer to her fear, she bit her lip in even more fear.

"I thought I told you. Never. To call me that," Jeff growled. He leered at the tall, faceless man with a malicious bite. In Jeff's dominant hand, he held a familiar large butcher knife that Sierra recognized as the blade that killed her parents.

The tall man walked farther into the room, slowly striding over to Sierra. He paid no mind to the growl Jeff let out as a response, nor the way Sierra squeaked and squirmed in her designated seat. The man stood directly in front of her, and whether he was standing over her in dominating pose or not, Sierra felt instantly threatened by the sheer height of the man above her.

 _"Jeff told me that you had injured your ankle on your trip here. May I have a look at it?"_

Sierra felt compelled to listen to the deep, soft voice in her head that she had identified must belong to him. Whether out of fear, or out of being mentally forced, Sierra slowly brought her injured leg up, being careful not to move her ankle. Sierra jumped in her seat as the long, thin arm from his side that she hadn't noticed before, came forward and a long, bony hand cupped around her calf and lifted it higher into the air. Fear continued to surge through Sierra with every pulse of her blood as though it was a drug multiplying in her body. The tall man leaned down over her leg, but not from the waist like a normal person would. The man's back arched and curved in an unnatural way, giving the appearance of a heavy branch bowing down from a tree. Finally, his back stopped arching down when his head came about a foot above the horrified girl's ankle. It seemed to examine the ankle for an extended period of silence before she heard the voice speak in her head again.

 _"I would like you to rotate your foot please."_

Sierra wanted to protest, to say that it would cause her too much pain, but she couldn't. The elegant voice was too soft, too gentle, and too dominant, for there to be any questions or qualms about his demand. And no, it was not a question if she would or would not rotate her foot, it was clearly a demand.

"YyyaaaAAAHHHhmmmmm," Sierra winced out in a muffled screech as she continued to bite down on her lip. She was not aware of when she had squeezed her eyes shut, thrown her head back, or when the liquid seeped from her eyes and down her cheeks. But when she finally felt the intense pain fade to an intense throb, she realized all these things.

 _"Her ankle is indeed broken Jeff. It will take time to heal, regardless of what I do,"_ Sierra heard the voice say in her head as the faceless man pulled out another chair with his free hand and gently placed her calf on the chair.

She clearly heard spite in Jeff's reply, "I TOLD you that. You didn't have to go and make it worse by making her move it!"

 _"I had to fully analyze it, to make sure my presumptions about what parts of her ankle that were damaged were accurate. It was not out of negative intent."_

Sierra watched Jeff stomp over to her and stand between her and the now straight-up standing man.

 _'Is he… Is he trying to defend me? Protect me? Or… Or is he just possessive over me?'_

"Before you make things any worse than you have, tell me how you plan on fixing her."

The moment Sierra heard Jeff finish his hostile growl, and the world swirled into darkness.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **A/N**

 **I probably typed the words "tall", "elegant", and "dark" at least six times each. If anyone wants to actually count how many times I typed each and point out my lack of synonyms for these three words, be my guess, I was having trouble. Lol. To be honest, I was having really annoying writer's block for this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen and where I wanted to go with it, but I couldn't seem to type it correctly. So if this chapter is poor comparatively, I apologize for that.**

 **The description of the Creepy Pasta Mansion is the same description I've used in all my past Creepy Pasta fanfictions. This is the only story though where I have the most details about the rooms though. I plan on eventually creating the mansion in the sims and then posting pictures of it on my devientart, but that is a long... eventual… accomplishment.**

 **I have read the creepy pasta stories for each of the characters, and to be honest I have found many flaws in them. With the character's personalities and behavior, I am trying to stay close to what is hinted at and what would be appropriate given real life and the given situations. They may be a bit ooc-ish. Let me know if you dislike or like my versions of the creepy pasta characters (so far and to come) and if you have any requests on their personalities or behaviors.**

 **Until next time, stay gold readers, stay gold.**


	9. Chapter 9, Surgery

(Third Person Limited Jeff's POV)

The enraged teen glared up at lord of the mansion. Jeff was beginning to lose his temper with the tall man every second he was in the room with Sierra.

"You KNOCKED her OUT," Jeff yelled up at Slenderman. The calm man was currently retracting one of his long, slimy, black tentacles back into his back. Sierra sat behind Jeff, her head lulling to the side.

 _"It was needed. I must have her unconscious to reconstruct her ankle. If she were to be awake, she would continue to scream."_

Jeff grit his teeth as he slowly lowered his arm, which he had been holding his trusted knife up in a manner to prepare to strike.

"I told you to tell me before you did anything more!"

 _"And what do you conclude this to being then?"_

"GgrrrraaaaAAAAHHH!"

Jeff let out a roar of rage at the polite man, who seemed to smile ever so slightly in the back of Jeff's mind. He walked out from between Sierra and Slenderman in aggravation.

 _"Do please calm down Jeff. I'm certain that if your pet was awake, she would not be keen to your behavior right now."_

"She's not my pet!" Jeff retorted as he whipped himself back to glare at the tall man. To which said man simply ignored.

 _"I have to wonder though, why? Why would have you taken an interest in such a simple human girl? Surely you are aware that she will not be comfortable or even mildly mentally equipped to stay in such an environment as ours. It doesn't seem like the girl has even watched a horror film in her short life-time. Bringing someone like her to the home of nightmares and murderers is illogical. It would be much simpler to kill her and then let her spirit adjust to our home instead of forcing her to as a human."_

"We're not killing her," Jeff growled at the Slenderman.

 _'He's right though… She's not going to be able to handle this. What was I thinking in kidnapping her… Fuck.'_

In a corner of Jeff's unstable mind, it seemed as though the tall man sighed. Jeff watched as Slenderman stood up straighter than originally possible.

 _"As you wish then. I will need my scalpel then. We might as well bring down my whole medical bag. I'm quite certain that someone in the house has morphine. It would be good to obtain that as well. Come, I will need help to carry."_

"No you won't," Jeff retorted as he followed behind Slenderman out the antique dining room, "You just want me to fetch everything for you."

 _"That too Jeff,"_ the velvety deep voice replied smoothly in Jeff's mind.

Jeff grumbled multiple curses of Slenderman being a lazy, creepy, old man under his breath as the two went up the front-hall stairs.

 **.o.o.o.**

(Third Person POV)

Little did Jeff the Slenderman know as they walked down the narrow hallway of the second floor, someone was walking out of the dark hallway next to the stairs. She wore a silky black dress that defined her sensual figure nicely. Her long black hair swept around her figure with every step she took into the entry-way and to the doorway of the dining room.

The teen girl giggled darkly at the night of the innocent-looking girl unconscious in the dining room.

"Well, well, well. Jeff, you sure have surprised me this time."

The mature-appearing teen walked into the room, her slick black heels making the faintest ' _tap tap'_ sound on the hard wood floor. She leered over the blonde girl as she slid the back of her hand across the sleeping face.

"So plain. So natural. And fat!"

The girl stood up straight and laughed at her observations.

 _'So he moves on to this kind of girl. I didn't know Jeff was into cows. He's downgraded from me.'_

The dramatic teen stared down at the sleeping girl. Her black lips formed a secretive, malevolent smile.

"I will have fun playing with your new toy Jeff."

The teen girl chuckled smoothly as she walked out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor.

 **.o.o.o.**

(Third Person Limited Jeff's POV)

Jeff held a large glass bottle that was half empty, a container of bandages and medical wrapping tape, scissors, a large soft pad square, watered down glue, a medical sewing kit, an empty glass measuring cup, a multiple other things in his arms as he walked down the stairs careful to not spill anything. In front of Jeff, Slenderman walked gracefully, holding a large medical bag at his side.

"Think you could offer some help in carrying all this shit seeing as how you have more appendages than me," Jeff grunted as he almost lost balance on a step down.

 _"You seem to be doing just fine."_

"Fucken lazy ass," Jeff mumbled as they walked into the dining room. Sierra slept in the same position as before, her face calm and smooth. Jeff placed the multiple items down on the table next to the chair her leg was resting on.

 _"Have her drink this,"_ Slenderman commanded Jeff as he poured a clear liquid from the bottle into its cap and handed it to Jeff.

"Shouldn't you measure this," Jeff questioned as he smelled the liquid. It was a strong bitter, vinegar scent. Jeff held the cap away from his person, not wanting to smell anymore, "And that dumb kid injects this into himself? What the hell?"

 _"I have poured in a sufficient amount that she will need,"_ Slenderman replied, ignoring the comment about the house member the two had obtained the bottle from.

 _'I wonder what kind of high JJ even gets from this shit. With all the other drugs he overdoses on, it's no wonder he died so fast,'_ Jeff thought as he carefully poured the liquid into Sierra's mouth and forced her to swallow it.

Jeff watched silently off to the side and Slenderman pulled out a third chair, sat down, and leaned over the injured ankle. It was in this moment, that Jeff fully witnessed the ankle since wrapping it himself a few nights ago. The ankle looked two times larger than what was possibly normal from the intense swelling. Slenderman slowly unwrapped the well-used bandages that had been applied a couple days before. Jeff's eyes hardened at the exposed ankle in front of him.

The whole area was tinted a yellowish color. Sierra's dark blue-purple veins stood out clear against the yellow skin. From her heal up a couple inches were blotches of deep purples and pinkish reds. The veins in her foot stood out just as prominently as the top of her foot swelled in pain as well. Jeff wondered how she had not been groaning in pain the whole time he was carrying her.

"Whoa, what are you going to do with that," Jeff objected as Slenderman took a silver scalpel from the medical bag.

 _"I need to open up the tissue to be able to rearrange the bones."_

"Can't you just push them around and then cast her," Jeff commented just as Slenderman was about to touch the scalpel to the swelling skin.

Slenderman brought his arm back once more to rest in his lap.

 _"That wouldn't be sufficient Jeff. The cuboid is fractured and pushing upwards into the cuneiforms and navicular bones of her ankle. As a result, the talus has been pushed up into her fibula and tibia. Due to the extensive damage, such a prolonged time without treatment, and pressure being forced on the calcoaeus and fibula, I need to relieve some of the pressure while gently relocating her talus without causing any more damage."_

Slenderman once again brought the medical blade to the girl's foot. A tiny line of blood surfaced to the yellow skin when Jeff spoke up once again.

"English please."

Slenderman placed one bony finger over the line, instantly stopping the blood from seeping up.

 _"A bottom part of her ankle is partially cracked and pushing up into the bones of her upper ankle. Because she had to put pressure on her leg, her heel and back leg bone are severely strained. Now if you do not resist the urge to hear your own obnoxious voice as I try to help YOUR injured girlfriend, who means nothing to me, then I will leave you to try and fix her ankle yourself. Which will ultimately conclude in you making it far worse, which would lessen your chances of gaining her trust even more."_

Jeff remained silent as he thought over all the annoyed man had said. It had made no sense the first time Slenderman had explained to him what was broken in Sierra's ankle, the second time however, Jeff understood that it was a serious break.

 _'I should have just carried her the whole time until we got here. Now it's my fault that the break is even worse than before. Fuck…'_

 _"No? Wonderful."_

Jeff watched as the white-skinned man removed his finger from the tiny incision on Sierra's upper foot and continue to widen it. He stood silently as blood seeped out from the opening and flesh made an appearance as Slenderman used one hand to hold the wound open and the tips of the fingers on the other entered the flesh. There was a sound of a quiet pop and the slick finger tips, now covered in blood, eased out of the hole. The whole process took all of five minutes.

 _"Open the sewing kit and hold in beside her foot please."_

Jeff got the little white container from off the table and did as he was told. With two tentacles, Slenderman obtained a wipe from his bag and cleaned his fingers of blood while examining the contents of the medical sewing kit. Once his finger tips were clean, he threaded a needle and placed it on the chair. After searching through the large medical bag, Slenderman pulled out a specific disinfectant wipe and began to clean the skin around the cut of blood. Once done, the focused man began to stitch up the wound expertisely.

 _"The box of medical wrappings please."_

Jeff placed said contained open on the chair next to the sewing kit. He watched as Slenderman pulled out what looked like a long, thick, white sock with two openings. He gently pulled the sock over Sierra's ankle and then began to wrap the sock with white medical tape. Once done, he wrapped the same area with a thicker sticky tape, using most of the roll. Next he wrapped the area again with the original tape. Finally, he ended his wrappings with a wrap of wide, light blue tape.

The knowledgeable man stood up and began to gather the supplies into his medical bag, which all the items fit into. Jeff stared at the man with a blank expression.

"If… all your supplies fit into your bag –most of which you didn't use-, then why did you need me to carry all of it for you."

 _"I need to achieve amusement in something Jeff,"_ the tall man stated simply as he placed the glass bottle of liquid to his companion, _"She should take the same amount I gave you earlier every four hours. Any more and she could be at risk of forming an addiction. I'll send someone out to get proper pain killer medication tomorrow."_

The teen stared at the man as he strode out of the room.

 _"Do you need help to carry your pet Jeffery? I'm sure we can find a suitable room for her if you do not wish to share your own, though I don't think she would want to stay in such a pig-sty that your room is. Third floor, hallway 'D', second door on the right should be suitable."_

Jeff stood in his place for a moment before shouting for any and all to hear.

"No! I said not to call me that! My room's not THAT bad! And fine!"

Jeff continued to stand still for a moment, as if in deep thought. Then once more did his loud bellow break the silence that was the house.

"AND SHE'S NOT MY PET!"

 **.o.o.o.**

 **HeeeeellllllLLLLOOOOOOO! This chapter wasn't the best either. To me it was rather boring but it was mainly wrapping up (pun totally intended) the first part of the story and setting the stage for some of the events to come in the second part. Thank you if you are still here with me on this story and if you are willing to stay. I promise that there will be drama and tension and excitement in the next chapter. Besides, in the next chapter we get to meet some of the other creepy pastas! ^_^**

 **We will learn about the history of the manor, but as you may –or may not- have been able to tell, it is very elegant, proper, and old; as is Slenderman. I tried to depict Slenderman as the big-boss, elegant, intelligent, stuck-up, yet somehow amusing old man. How'd I do? His and Jeff's relationship is supposed to be a confusing friendship, as depicted in many fanart of the two fighting yet the best team.**

 **I hope that my personalities for the creepy pastas aren't too outrageous and OOC-ish (which by the way means Out Of Character. OC means Original Character, like Sierra is) and that you like my writing of them. I'm not sure how many of the creepy pastas I am actually going to include in this story. I know that in a future scene, a bunch of them will be gathered together (for what?! Who knows~~), but I likely won't include too many except for the well-known creepy pastas. If you have a request for a certain creepy pasta, then comment them and I'll see where I can fit them in (if you already have an idea for them then that's even better).**


End file.
